User talk:Barkjon
Welcome aboard! Hiya and welcome to the Wiki! We are very glad to have you! However, your request for a sysop position will be temporarily denied. I prefer to be sure anyone promoted is willing to contribute. Webkinz Mania was just promoted because he has been busting his hump around here while I've been busy with work and real life - he has done an amazing job and I wanted to reward his efforts. The Wiki is still very small and we have no need of an over abundance of sysop's at this point. Hang around. Contribute. Do your wiki best. And you will get a sysop spot, too. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 01:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :There may be a chance to be a sysop if you do lot of work. I did around 90% and you are maybe 70%. Maybe if you make us get closer t our 1,000 Page Aldora may make you a sysop. You are pretty new here and you ave been doing lots of work. That is good so keep it up! Webkinz Mania 16:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ben 10 Wki A couple minutes ago I did some things in Ben 10 Wiki including on my user page write down "You can work and help in Webkinz Wiki" so maybe some people may put some info here. Webkinz Mania 19:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Contest Beginning May 1, we will have a contest. Hope you win! Webkinz Mania 22:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am not willing to be in the contest so I will not be in the contest. Go on and make the best pages as well as do some work now like to give you get ready. I am cheering for you. Contest begins in 5 days! Webkinz Mania 19:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Me I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in the contest right now because I'm also uploading pics! I know I'm doing it at a stupid time but I will get back to work in a couple of minutes! Webkinz Mania 13:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Tips I know you are the Club Penguin Wikia manger but maybe you should do lots of work here for the contest like for two days you work in Club Penguin Wikia, then make many pages here the following day (you can go back to Club Penguin Wikia after making some pages). If I'm being rude, I'm sorry. Webkinz Mania 21:20, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! You are the greatest friend in the world! Webkinz Mania 21:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) One more thing, can you please soon do what you can like the early days when you were here. You made ten pages or more each hour. I'm still cheering. Again, sorry if being rude and I don't have a club penguin. Webkinz Mania 21:34, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I changed the rules in the contest! Do some work tonight and friday! Webkinz Mania 00:04, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Where are you? You're in last place. Come on! Barkjon, Barkjon, Barkjon! Webkinz Mania 22:21, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Barkjon please make many pages this week because all last week I was working in Muppet Wiki. You will get five bonus points for every page made. Webkinz Mania 19:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Hi Barkjon! Yes, I do Club Penguin too. I don't know much, but I love playing! Hope I get to see your penguin sometime :) --Amberleaf 02:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Hello! Did you know I play the Webkinz game too? I have a limited-edition reindeer named Yulesworth (A "Yule" is an Old English word for a fireplace. "Sworth" is just an amusing suffix used to make generic nouns into a name.) I also own a turtle named T-Mobile. I named him in honor of the fact that I obtained a Blackberry 8310 Cell Phone for my fifteenth birthday. The funny part though, is that my phone provider is not T-Mobile, but BellSouth/AT&T. My mother suggested naming him "ShellSouth", but the Webkinz found an offensive word in the name. Can you find it? T-Mobile was a pun. T is for Turtle; Mobile represents a cell phone. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Yay You did some work. Hey, let's try to make the 2000th page on July 20! Webkinz Mania 15:52, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Its getting closer. Webkinz Mania 20:12, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin I play CP too! Hope to see you sometimes. I always go on Mukluk! I'm Jenjenh98(CP). Hope to see you on Cp or Webkinz sometime. BYE! -Jenjen98(Webkinz) Account Creation I want to create an account, but it won't let me! 17:26, 25 August 2008 (UTC) What do I do? 17:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC Well if you don't know should I wait because it might be my computer. It worked! Guess what? It finally worked! And just to let you know, I am the person that couldn't get an account. Strawberry (Strawberry's Chatroom) 20:06, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hi well you said if I needed help or a question you would answer! So this is a question. DO YOU WANT TO BE BEST FRIENDS? 21:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hey its me sorry about asking you! You just weren't ready! But Sorry sorry!!! But you are my BEST FRIEND! [[User:Strawberryfur3| 23:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry for 2 emails. Hi Barkjon! Sorry for the 2 emails. The first one was a bad one, my computer just decided to send the message. --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 19:33, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Talk Hello Barkjon. Aldora said that I can make users sysops. You can be one by using the format from other pages, adding categories and more. I wish you can come back soon. It isn't that fun without you. Webkinz Mania 00:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Hope you come sometimes here though. You are a great friend. Webkinz Mania 12:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hello This is a General are you there message. The Webkinz Wikia needs to keep track of its Admin's and Bureaucrat's activity. If you do not respond before May 22nd 2009, you will be marked as inactive. If you are in fact active and here then would you like to review the many new templates and policies. Maybe you would like to join one of the new projects or vote on whether or not to unblock User:Generalgrievous112 (on his talk page), remember, your vote has a large influence.--'Ventress yaps ' 03:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hello This is a General are you there message. The Webkinz Wikia needs to keep track of its rollbacker's activity. If you do not respond before May 22nd 2009, you will be marked as inactive. If you are in fact active and here then would you like to review the many new templates and policies. Maybe you would like to join one of the new projects or vote on whether or not to unblock User:Generalgrievous112 (on his talk page), remember, your vote has a large influence.--'Ventress yaps ' 03:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 19:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, , this is Webkinz112. As you know, we are a very active wiki and need to keep track of our Administrator's activity. This is a general Are you there? message and is just used to determine your level of activity for other users. If you are able to answer the questions of other users and help them, please say so on my talk page. If not, please respond and you will be marked as inactive on the List of Administrators, you will not have your powers taken away. Sincerely, Webkinz112, Editor-in-chief of the Webkinz Wikia. :Hey Barkjon. Long time, no talk. How's life? :) I was going through my talkpage today and I saw you left a message there a while ago. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC)